La maldición del gato
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: Tan solo era un libro, lo vieron entre el resto de objetos viejos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Solo fueron palabras susurradas en la oscuridad para jugarle una broma al más miedica de todos… ¡¿Por qué terminó así! —. ¡Cuánto lo sentimos, Sawamura! [MISAWA]


LA MALDICIÓN DEL GATO

 **D** isclaimer: He de aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son y serán del maravilloso mangaka Yuji Terajima quien es el autor de esta inolvidable obra; así como la interpretación de sus personalidades, habilidades, virtudes, debilidades, defectos, historia entre otra información ha sido sacada tanto del anime/manga Diamond no Ace (Daiya no Ace). Cabe aclarar que lo único que me pertenece es el hilo de pensamientos y, sucesos de los personajes que no ocurren dentro de la obra, sí fuese dueña de los personajes seguramente me volvería rica vendiendo BL.

 **T** ítulos: La maldición del gato.

 **P** areja: Misawa (Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun).

 **P** arejas secundarias: Furuharu (Furuya Satoru and Kominato Haruichi) — Kuraryou (Kuramochi Youichi and Kominato Ryousuke) — Tetsujun (Yuuki Tetsuya and Isashiki Jun) — Kanetou (Kanemaru Shinji and Toujou Hideaki) — Chriskatsu (Takigawa Chris Yuu and Shirakawa Katsuyuki) — Itsumei (Tadano Itsuki and Narumiya Mei) — Tesshei (Kataoka Tesshin and Takashima Rei).

 **R** anting: MA.

 **G** énero: yaoi — _shota_ — _shōnen ai_.

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

–intervención para detalles importantes–

— _Hablan por teléfono_.

« Recuerdo de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

» Principalmente mensajes de textos, cartas escritas o textos de un cuaderno o libro «

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —

— **Otro idioma** (traducción al español)

[#] Explicación al final del capítulo.

 **S** ummary: Tan solo era un libro, lo vieron entre el resto de objetos viejos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Solo fueron palabras susurradas en la oscuridad para jugarle una broma al más miedica de todos… ¡¿Por qué terminó así?! —. ¡Cuánto lo sentimos, Sawamura!

 **A** dvertencias: Y bueno… todo comenzó felizmente como una idea para un pequeño oneshot dónde me quería quitar las ganas de escribir algo así para mis hermosos niños de Seidou. No sé cómo se convirtió en un largo fic con una meta de seis capítulos. Un prólogo, dos argumentativos girando en torno a Eijun-kun, con dos extras incluyendo la experiencia de las demás parejas y finalizando con un pequeño oneshot de Mei conviviendo con la cola y las orejas. ¿A quién culpar? Bueno, a mi cabeza. Todavía estoy trabajando en los capítulos de Seven Days y esto se me ocurre… no tengo salvación alguna, ¿cierto? En fin… _whatever_ , espero que todos disfruten de esta idea.

Este hilo temporal está ubicado en un espacio y tiempo después del torneo de otoño, como saben –spoiler- Seidō gana este torneo, los de tercero ya se han retirado del equipo, pero de alguna forma terminan involucrándose con los demás.

Narrado desde una perspectiva un poco más abierta, me disculpo de ante mano si los personajes salen un poco **OoC** ( _Out of Character_ ).

 **NOTA:** Lo escribí para satisfacer mi deseo de escribir algo shota antes de que mi mente pervertida vuelva a casa. Para aquellos que no le gustan este género les pido amablemente que encima de la pantalla de su navegador o en sus tabletas/celulares dónde estén puedan cerrar o retroceder. Para los que no le molestan el género… no me queda nada más que decir qué:

Disfruten de la lectura (´∇´) ~

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

PRÓLOGO.

 **JAPÓN** , _Oeste de Tokyo |_ Kokubunji

[Seidō — Greenhorn Dorm | Comedor, 21:23 p.m.]

Todo había comenzado la noche de ese domingo, exactamente a las doce de la madrugada del día siguiente, cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban la media noche todos los sucesos que marcarían la vida de los beisbolistas cambiarían drásticamente. Pero, ¿y qué había pasado antes? ¿Qué los había empujado a hacer lo que habían hecho? Algunos no tenían arrepentimientos –Furuya realmente no los tenía–, pero otros sudaban frío cada vez que recordaban lo tétrico que habían sido esos días. Cerca del treinta y uno de octubre los estudiantes de Seidou High se encontraban preparándose mentalmente para el campamento de invierno infernal, luego de su devastadora victoria en el torneo de otoño, muchos de ellos tomaban pequeños descansos –algunos, obligados por lesiones causadas en los partidos anteriores–, mientras otros intentaban mejorar con el paso de los tiempos para ser mucho más fuertes.

El torneo nacional sin lugar a dudas era su meta. ¡Ser los campeones su sueño! ¿Quiénes los iban a detener? Se volverían el mejor equipo de todo Japón, algunos, con deseos mucho más profundos como ser el mejor del mundo. Otros, a pesar de tomar el club como exactamente eso veían –un club– habían sido impulsados internamente por algunos miembros a tratar con valor cada objeto de la cancha. Seidō había madurado lo suficiente en el deporte durante esos días difíciles, pero seguía siendo la misma escuela de la que todos se habían enamorado sus primeros meses allí. Estaba llena de idiotas del béisbol.

Ese día lo habían tenido libre, pero a pesar de ello, pasaron todo el día practicando bateo en el campo de prácticas interno que se localizaba a un costado de los dormitorios principales. Otros –dígase Sawamura y Furuya, el dúo de pitcher idiotas de primer año– después de correr durante todo el día hasta que las doce tocaron los relojes de cada miembro del equipo –y almorzaron gracias a que Kominato los obligó– comenzaron una lucha entre ambos por quien de los dos lanzaría ese día al guante del nuevo _capitán_ : Miyuki Kazuya, por supuesto, este último huyó antes que la discusión comenzara por lo que Ono Hiroshi tuvo que encargarse del dúo de Idiotas, Miyuki tenía otra excusa, seguía inactivo en las prácticas por las tres semanas que le había dictado el doctor descansar. No tenía tiempo de encargarse de los niños sí quería una recuperación segura para la primavera.

Después de que ambos refunfuñaran por cada lanzamiento otorgado al cátcher Ono –sólo tenían permitido dos tiros cada uno antes de cederle el turno al otro–, el número doce se aburrió de ambos y los dejó que lanzaran a la malla de prácticas. Los miembros del equipo principal de primer año juraron haber escuchado que el cátcher de segundo decía—: _Diviértanse con vuestra buena amiga_ , y se iba a unir a los demás en el gimnasio. Realmente admiraba a Miyauchi-senpai, seguir sus pasos nunca estaba de más.

Esa tarde había trascurrido de lo más normal del mundo para estudiantes de preparatoria en su día de descanso –era domingo–, pero para los deportistas, quienes practicaban fervientemente sus cuerpos para ser excelente jugadores no veían diferencia alguna. En Seidō no era diferente, algunos practicaban su bateo, otros hacían ejercicios en las canchas e incluso en los gimnasios. Algunos salían del campus escolar para comprar suvenires en las tiendas cercanas –Miyuki se había unido al grupo de Watanabe Hisashi, Kuramochi Youichi, Nakata Ataru, Seki Naomichi y Kaneda Tadahiro para comprar algunos antojos que tenía o llevarlos a comer _ramen_ a una tienda que había visto días atrás–, en cambio, a diferencia de los demás amantes del béisbol –para no llamarlos idiotas– iban a casa o salían en alguna cita con alguna novia que tuvieran –sí es que tenían tiempo para ellas–.

El primer equipo se encontraba ejercitándose desde la mañana, hicieron un descanso en la tarde que salieron de la escuela a petición de Miyuki porque estaba realmente aburrido viéndolos entrenar, aprovecharon después de hacer comprar y regresaron a seguir entrenando. Los de segundo, al menos la mayoría, habían finalizado alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde, el grupo de los suvenires finalizó alrededor de las siete de la noche, mientras media hora después Kuramochi había regresado a buscar a los de primero que tenían planeado extenderse hasta las diez de la noche. ¡Era día libre! ¿Esos idiotas no entendían ese término? –bueno, ellos tampoco. Pero tenían planeado tomar la noche libre–. Después de la cena en el comedor, todos se habían dispersando uno a uno. Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban cerca hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, no parecían tener preocupaciones, estaban realmente tranquilos alrededor de las mesas charlando con sus compañeros, amigos e incluso algunos se molestaban entre sí.

— ¿ _Oh_ , eso escuchaste? —Kominato Haruichi había sonreído lentamente, mostrando la fina línea de su sonrisa sobre su rostro. Su cabello que caía cubriendo sus ojos que en ocasiones era capaz de mostrar el hermoso roce de colores _kunzita_ en su totalidad bañado con un elegante _citrino_ que se mezcla a la perfección con el color rosa perteneciente a su cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, usaban esas habitaciones para almacenar basura que no necesitaban más —susurró por lo bajo Kanemaru Shinji acercándose lo suficientemente a la mesa para que los demás miembros de primer año que estaban escuchando pudieran entenderle perfectamente sin ser descubiertos por los de segundo—. También unos miembros del tercer año dijeron que debían de regresar a una de las habitaciones… _habían dejado porno dentro_.

—Las cosas que escuchas, Shinji —una risita se escuchó saliendo de la boca de Toujou Hideaki quien cubrió suavemente sus labios—. ¿Y? ¿Tienen curiosidad de lo que pueda haber allí?

Kanemaru cerró suavemente sus ojos de color ortoclasa, virando su mirada hacía su compañero y amigo de infancia. El chico de lacios cabellos rubios giró su cabeza observando con una ceja levantada a Shinji, haciéndole sonrojar después de la cálida sonrisa que le había dedicado. Pero un sudor frío recorrió su espalda al ver los ojos berilo de su pareja arder en un furor que solo veía cuando estaba demasiado emocionado en un tema en específico.

—Sería divertido investigar, podríamos encontrar algo interesante —Haruichi no había abandonado la sonrisa que le correspondía. Él, al igual que los otros cuatro también estaba apoyado hacía adelante susurrando entre ellos. La verdad es que sería bastante aburrido sí los estudiantes de segundo se unían a la búsqueda, seguramente los alejarían de las habitaciones misteriosas de las que tanto los miembros de tercero habían comentado después de su retirada entre los pasillos de la escuela.

De los únicos miembros presentes, quien no parecía querer prestar la atención suficiente a la conversación era Satoru Furuya, quien observaba sin emoción alguna la ventana del comedor deseando seguir lanzando a algo que no fuese una malla. ¿Debería pedirle a Maezono-senpai que atrapase para él?

—Furuya-kun —el mencionado bajó suavemente su mirada topándose con la sonrisa de Haruichi—. ¿Irás?

Asintió, aunque realmente no había prestado la suficiente atención a lo que comentaba había escuchado algo o al menos lo necesario para saber qué era lo que iban a hacer. Cerró suavemente sus ojos, aquellos que eran de un hermoso color cuarzo que brillaban con intensidad cada vez que estaba cerca del montículo. Su cabello azul caía con bastante elegancia en su frente y, cuando los de primer año pensaron que escucharían su voz, había caído dormido allí dónde estaba sentado. Haruichi soltó una risita de sus labios, Toujou había comentado sobre que eso era tan típico de él—: _mostrar sus emociones a través de palabras no es lo suyo_. Había comentado.

—Eijun-kun.

El mencionado saltó dónde estaba sentado, ladeando su cabeza hacía un costado con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para los estudiantes reunidos. Kanemaru giró a ver a Toujou quien se levantó suavemente de hombros, dándole a entender que también era la primera vez que la veía. Sawamura Eijun siempre salía con cosas increíblemente nueva para ellos, desde la sonrisa estúpida que colocaba antes de lanzar en el montículo hasta sus reacciones sobreactuadas de muchas cosas. Esa vez, pensaron que iba a gritar que sería emocionante.

— ¿Irás? —Volvió a preguntar Haruichi, esta vez mucho más suave, Kanemaru había jurado que el tonó de voz que había utilizado Kominato era divertido, sabía algo que ellos no y, de alguna forma, eso le molestaba. Aunque Furuya estaba de lo más tranquilo durmiendo, no parecía interesarse en lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

A diferencia de muchos Sawamura tenía algo llamativo a través de sus ojos que podía conquistar a alguien con tan solo verlo, para muchos, era una extraña mezcla entre el color avellana y el caramelo que se envolvía de forma deliciosa a través de su iris, otros, le habían osado llamarle: topacio e incluso chocolate. La verdad, es que dentro de ellos podrías encontrar distinto tipos de combinaciones que atraían con tan solo una mirada. Sin embargo… ¿qué iba a atraer ese pitcher de primer año sudando a mares allí dónde estaba sentado mientras giraba su rostro de un lado a otro como cuando no sabía que hacer o tenía miedo de algo?

— ¡AH! —Kanemaru había caído en cuenta de algo—. ¡Te da miedo, Wamura! —Golpeó con su mano derecha cerrada en un puño la mano izquierda, señalándole con el dedo índice después de haber caído en cuenta del porque Kominato había utilizado ese tono de voz; e _so era divertido, sin lugar a dudas~_

— ¡Cla-claro que-que no-no Ka-Ka-Kane-Kanemaru! —Los miembros de primer año del equipo principal habían sonreído con burla ante el tartamudeo de Sawamura –a excepción de Furuya, quien seguía dormido con la burbuja saliendo por su nariz–. Eijun sacudió su rostro un par de veces—. Yo… Yo so-soy muy-muy va-valiente… vi-vivo en el… el mismo cu-cuarto de Ku-Kuramochi-senpai…

 **Bueno, eso es tener cojones** —pensaron los demás –a excepción de Furuya, quien movió su rostro hacía un costado porque se había cansado de esa posición–.

— ¡Ir-iré! Ja-ja-ja… —su nerviosa risa sin lugar a dudas reflejaba que tenía miedo de ir, pero eso haría su pequeña excursión mucho más entretenida. ¿Quién diría que encontrar cosas viejas de antiguos senpais y molestar a Sawamura en el proceso vendría como plato recién servido a la mesa?

—Sí encontramos un oso polar es mío —Furuya había hablado de un momento a otro, los miembros de primer año giraron a ver al pitcher estrella del equipo con una gota de sudor. ¿Para eso se había levantado?

—Dudo que encontremos un oso polar, Furuya-kun —susurró Haruichi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Pero sí quieres uno podremos ir el próximo día libre a comprarlo —el más alto de ambos asintió.

 **Increíble, Kominato/Harucchi lo convenció de salir el próximo día libre** —pensaron los otros tres, él hermano menor de Kominato-senpai/ _Oniisan_ -senpai era increíblemente aterrador a pesar de parecer adorable. Uno, por haber convencido a dos de los miembros más escandalosos –en diferentes sentidos– idiotas del béisbol a salir el próximo día libre, otro, porque sabía todas sus debilidades y seguramente las iba a usar en contra de ellos.

— ¡Harucchi es un demonio!

—Eijun-kun… —susurró con varias gotas de sudor deslizándose de su rostro.

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_ **~ (´** **´) ~** _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

[Habitaciones, 23:30 p.m.]

No se escuchaba nada más que el constante grillar de los grillos en los pasillos de las habitaciones principales de los dormitorios, incluso, alguno de ellos lograban observar vagamente entre la oscuridad a los pequeños saltarines moverse de un lado a otro e incluso esconderse debajo de las máquinas expendedoras que se encontraban en el primer piso. Las habitaciones principales, aquellas ocupadas por los estudiantes de segundo e incluso primer año se encontraban oscuras. Muchos alumnos estaban dormidos, en otras habitaciones una tenue luz se lograba filtrar a través de la ventana, posiblemente, otros estuvieran estudiando. Frente a la habitación número cinco un par de estudiantes de primer año se encontraban hablando animadamente entre ellos, mientras esperaban al trío que saliera de la habitación de Kuramochi-senpai y Bakamura –nombre apodado a cortesía del anterior mencionado–.

—Shinji —le llamó después de un pequeño minuto de silencio, el rubio saltó por la sorpresa girando lentamente su rostro hacía su compañero quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sínica –juró que era sínica, en la noche se veía mucho más aterrador cuando hacía esa sonrisa que no podía leer–. Kanemaru tragó seco—. ¿Estás asustado?

— ¿Quién yo? ¡Cómo podría!

—Bueno, cómo antes te aterraban las habitaciones oscuras, pensé que esta vez te atemorizarías por ir a un lugar oscuro —señaló con total obviedad. Había ocasiones que incluso Toujou, ese adorable ángel de Seidō en el cual todos consideraban como la mamá de los de primer año le encantaba molestar a los demás con sus puntos débiles.

Kanemaru pensó que los _ángeles_ de Seidō realmente eran todos unos montones de sádicos que fingían ser adorables criaturas para engatusar a los demás. Igual, él había caído desde la secundaria… tal vez desde antes. ¿Cuándo eran niños?

 **Mí Hideaki era más adorable cuando era pequeño** —pensó con unas lágrimas deslizándose de sus mejillas. Toujou ladeó suavemente su rostro hacía un costado sin entender el motivo de aquella acción. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa que se escapó de sus labios, deslizado sus dedos hacía las mejillas contrarias limpiando las _falsas lágrimas_ que abarcaban todo su rostro.

— ¡Eijun-kun, camina tú solo! —El susurró que se escuchó desde la habitación los sacó de sus pensamientos, giraron su rostro hacía un costado observando al trío que venía saliendo de esta. Encabezando la marcha, Kominato se encontraba mirando hacia atrás mientras reprendía –a pesar de tener una sonrisa en su rostro– al castaño pitcher. Quien, para pesar de Furuya, se encontraba entre los brazos de la estrella envuelto en las sábanas de su cama sin intenciones de querer salir. Intentó hacerse el dormido, pero aun así, lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

—Eso sí es raro —comentó Toujou con una mano en sus labios—. Usualmente es Eijun quien carga a Furuya.

—Realmente no me gusta escuchar eso… —susurró Furuya con falta de aire, mientras sus piernas temblaban y decidía mentalmente entre dejar al castaño en el suelo o seguir caminando con él. Quería la primera opción, aunque podría agregar el extra de tirarlo al suelo, pero quedo helado al ver los ojos de Haruichi quien parecía leer su mente—. Mejor no.

—Buen chico.

Kanemaru suspiró, Toujou no pudo evitar soltar una risita de sus labios al ver a Furuya bajar a Eijun de sus brazos obligándole a mantenerse de pie delante de ese cuarteto de… ¡malos amigos! ¡Y él que les había dicho que les quería tanto! Todos les habían traicionado. Toujou- _kaasan_ , Kanemaru- _aniki_ , Harucchi- _ototo_ … ¡Y ese bastardo de Furuya! ¡Él era el culpable de todo! –Aunque ciertamente, no tenía la culpa de nada–. ¡Ya no le llamaría nunca más _Furuyanator_! ¡Desde ese momento le llamaría…! ¿Cómo? Bueno, daba igual. Se le ocurriría un apodo realmente cool en algún momento ¡dejará a todos sorprendidos!

¿Y ese era el problema vital en esos momentos?

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_ **~ (´** **´) ~** _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

[Habitaciones abandonadas, 23:40 p.m.]

Las habían llamado: _las habitaciones abandonadas_ , a pesar de estar cerca del dormitorio acceder a ellas había sido imposible durante muchos años atrás, las habían cerrado después de un accidente con unas escaleras rotas e incluso muchos más que comenzaron a frecuentar la zona, por lo que la administración decidió colocar un límite hasta dónde las habitaciones funcionaban. El dormitorio era gigante, los estudiantes sabían que habían muchas más habitaciones que aquellas a las cuales los cincuenta y nueve miembros ocupaban. Debían de atravesar las últimas habitaciones desocupadas de la zona principal, detrás de los baños estudiantiles había un largo pasillo que los guiaba directamente a la zona de peligro.

— ¿Quieren saber la historia de estas habitaciones? —Toujou había roto el silencio que habían pactado después de obligar a Sawamura a caminar en medio de ellos para que no corriera de regreso a su cuarto. Harucchi al igual que Furuya lo llevaban de la mano como un niño pequeño, el castaño había estado llorando desde que pasaron los baños principales a los secundarios e incluso, cuando observó la entrada de la boca del lobo comenzó a sollozar más fuerte. Por supuesto, este se negó a querer escucharla. Aun así… Nadie le había prestado atención desde el segundo sollozó.

— ¿De los misteriosos accidentes? —Habló Furuya cortando a Toujou quien iba a comenzar a hablar. Sintió que Sawamura comenzó a sudar más y se preguntó sí era bueno vengarse de lo escandaloso que era con él –a veces–. ¿O tal vez no? Giró a ver a Haruichi quien le observaba también con curiosidad—. Lo escuche de los senpais de mi habitación… —comenzó.

— ¡Detente, Furuya! —Eijun se soltó de las manos de ambos cubriendo sus oídos para agacharse allí dónde se había detenido. La sábana le cubría desde la cabeza a los pies como un niño pequeño—. ¡No quiero escucharlo, no quiero, no quiero! ¡Definitivamente no quiero escuchar!

—El primer año que inauguraron estos dormitorios las escaleras del segundo piso se vinieron abajo —obviamente estaba ignorando a Sawamura. Los demás se habían detenido a escuchar a Furuya, no iban a permitir que Eijun regresara sólo a las demás habitaciones, seguramente les regañarían por haberse metido en un sitio peligroso… ¡Eran jugadores de béisbol! Sí se lastimaban entre las habitaciones en mal estado la tendrían difícil—. Los estudiantes comenzaron a escuchar pasos en los pasillos, las luces en las habitaciones siempre se encendían en la madrugada sin que nadie las prendiera, otras se apagaban cuando estaban demasiado tiempo encendidas. Cuando los senpais encendían los televisores se escuchaba un extraño ruido de interferencia…

—Había escuchado algo de eso —susurró Haruichi con una mano en su barbilla—. Un senpai se cayó del segundo piso por las escaleras nuevas, cuando lo llevaron al hospital confesó que sintió que alguien le había empujado. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, era el último en bajar del segundo piso y las manos que jura haber sentido eran frías.

— _Y un frío aliento recorriendo su cuello~_

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —El gritó femenino que se escuchó de los labios de Sawamura Eijun les había helado la sangre, los pies del castaño se impulsaron hacía arriba comenzando a correr hacia adelante sin ver hacía atrás. Saltó la valla que cubría el gran pasillo directo a las habitaciones traseras mientras sus piernas le dirigían sin rumbo fijo a esconderse en algún lugar. La carcajada de Kanemaru comenzó tiempo después, había sujetado con fuerza su estómago echándose hacía atrás. La verdad es que no podía con la risa, incluso, lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Se había acercado lo suficiente hasta el castaño para susurrarle al oído, nunca espero esa reacción –o ese grito–, pero seguramente eso se había escuchado hacía las habitaciones de los senpais.

Esperaba que nadie viniese a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Tampoco… el entrenador, tragó seco.

—Bueno, ya que Eijun abrió el camino por nosotros, ¿por qué no les alcanzamos? —Sonrió Toujou. La verdad es que la historia del supuesto fantasma le tenía sin cuidado, a diferencia de los demás no era un amante a las historias de terror, él prefería ser el fantasma en ocasiones: aunque esta vez Shinji se le había adelantado.

—Ese fue un gran grito —Furuya asintió ante el comentario de Haruichi, siguiendo al chico de cabellos rosas. Giró hacia atrás por sí veía alguna luz de las demás habitaciones encenderse, pero parecían tan alejadas que probablemente no le habrían escuchado. Tal vez—. Espero que Eijun-kun no se pierda —susurró.

—Gritará —giraron a ver a Furuya quien caminaba de lo más tranquilo—. Sí se siente asustado va a gritar o a ponerse a llorar… lo encontraremos.

Furuya amaba la noche, porque el silencio de nada más que sus palabras hacía eco en el pequeño espacio que habían formado los cuatro estudiantes de primer año. No debía de levantar tanto la voz para que le escucharan. Hablar como usualmente lo hacía era suficiente. Para él, lo era.

Después de saltar la valla metálica que separaba las habitaciones, observaban lo desgastado que estaba aquella zona escolar. A pesar de pertenecer a los terrenos de la escuela, esa zona se alejaba lo suficiente de las casas del vecindario dejando todo un terreno baldío. Miraron en todas las direcciones, Toujou había encendido la linterna de su celular para guiarse con mayor facilidad, caminaban como los patos, siguiendo a la mamá pata para no tropezar con algún objeto que no alcanzaran a ver.

— ¡Oh!

— ¿Ocurre algo, Furuya-kun? —Kominato se detuvo, provocando que Kanemaru quien sujetaba débilmente el suéter de Toujou se detuviera también, provocando, que este último parara en seco –no había alcanzado a escuchar al pitcher monstruo de primer año–. Toujou levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shinji? —Preguntó bajo, el rubio se levantó de hombros mirando curioso a Furuya.

—Allá —señaló una habitación, a un costado de una puerta mal cerrada, un bulto pequeño. Toujou dirigió la luz de su celular hacía dónde señalaba el chico de cabellos azules, les sorprendió lo bien que podría ver tan sólo con el resplandor de la luna que era cubierto en ocasiones por las nubes del cielo. ¡Debía de ser la habilidad de un chico de Hokkaido!

— ¡Eijun-kun! —Kominato le llamó con alegría corriendo hacia él. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, Furuya simplemente caminó hasta acercarse al contrario.

—Us-ustedes no-no lo-lo es-escucharon… —temblaba abrazando sus piernas, estaba a punto de llorar. Se dieron cuenta cuando el teléfono estaba apuntando en dirección a su rostro. Los sádicos del grupo pensaron que era demasiado adorable, Furuya pensó que no lo molestaría más por el resto de la noche, de alguna manera le tenía un cariño inexplicable al contrario, mientras que Kanemaru se sintió mal de alguna forma… ¡Toda la culpa la tenía él!

—Sí, fue culpa de Shinji —contestó Toujou con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio palideció—. Te habló cerca del oído para asustarte.

— ¡Toujou!

— ¡KANEMARU! ¡¿Quieres buscar pelea?! —Sawamura después de captar lo que había sucedido se levantó de golpe dispuesto a discutir con el rubio quien también se había acercado al contrario por sí quería buscar realmente pelea.

—Ya, ya. Lo pasado, pasado esta. Shinji se arrepiente de haberte asustado, ¿cierto? —Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa calmando a los dos mientras lo separaba. Haruichi pensó intervenir pero dedujo que Toujou- _kaasan_ tenía todo controlado.

—Sí… lo siento.

—Sí te has disculpado, te perdono; Kanemaru —le palmeó un par de veces su mano en el hombro ajeno. Una vena se le logró ver en la frente al rubio quien intentaba no golpear al castaño que ahora se encontraba bastante relajado después de aquel susto. ¿Quién entendía las emociones de Sawamura Eijun completamente?

Los cuatro se metieron en una discusión sobre lo que tenían que hacer ahora, Eijun opinó que era mejor regresar porque estaba haciéndose más tarde y al día siguiente tenían prácticas y a pesar de que tenía toda la razón ninguno se quería regresar hasta encontrar algo de valor que les demostrara a los demás que habían llegado realmente lejos. En lo que ellos discutían, Furuya Satoru había caminado hasta la habitación que estaba a un lado dónde ellos se encontraban abriéndola suavemente. De todas las demás habitaciones que estaban cerradas… ¿Por qué esa era la única abierta? Dudaba que Sawamura hubiese puesto un pie dentro de ella.

El sonido de la puerta haciendo un chirrido escalofriante les había helado la piel a todos. Automáticamente los cuatro miraron hacía un costado dónde Furuya estaba, observaba sin emoción alguna la habitación. Sawamura estuvo a punto de comenzar a correr pero fue detenido por las manos de Kanemaru y la de Haruichi quienes le impidieron huir. Toujou había caminado hasta un lado de Furuya iluminando dentro de la habitación. ¿Era una biblioteca?

— ¿Nuestro dormitorio tenía una biblioteca?

— ¡Increíble! Wamura, ¿habías entrado aquí? —Eijun negó un par de veces, estaba demasiado asustado como para abrir los ojos.

La habitación no se veía con claridad por la falta de luces, estaba toda desordenada, algunos estantes de vidrios rotos se encontraban en el suelo mientras que otros abiertos de par en par. Los libros de los alrededores casi parecían más viejos de lo que realmente era ese dormitorio abandonado. Furuya al igual que Toujou entraron para hacer un reconocimiento –este último buscando el _oso polar_ que dijo que quería–, Haruichi seguía teniendo la mano de Sawamura evitando que huyera en la entrada en lo que Kanemaru se unía a la búsqueda de algo interesante – _la porno de los senpai_ –.

—Deberíamos regresar —susurró el castaño.

—Sólo será un momento, Eijun-kun —le animó el de cabellos rosas.

— ¡No! ¡Cuándo Harucchi está en modo demonio jamás podremos salvar nuestras existencias!

— ¿Qué tipo de conceptos tienes de mí? —Le preguntó bastante entretenido, aunque había dicho lo último con un tonó de voz bastante suave.

En los minutos que pasaron los tres estudiantes revisaban libros que estaban por los alrededores buscando algo en especial. Toujou se detuvo delante de algunos retratos observándoles, eran pinturas, probablemente de artistas antiguos. ¿Ese no era uno de los cuadros del famoso _Utamaro_? Deslizó uno de sus dedos por encima de la pintura intentando quitar algo del mugre que le rodeaba para verlo con totalidad, pero aquella acción le hizo retroceder dos pasos cuando el recuadro cayó al suelo rompiendo en pedazos el vidrio –a pesar de que no brincó alguno fuera del marco que lo protegía–.

— ¡Toujou! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Kanemaru dejó lo que estaba haciendo corriendo hasta dónde se encontraba su amigo. Furuya que estaba un poco más cerca logró ver un libro detrás del recuadro.

—Sí, sólo me asuste un poco… no pensé que fuese a saltar de la pared así.

—Debía de estar mal colgado —susurró Haruichi abrazando a Eijun quién con el ruido que había hecho el cuadro al caer al suelo se había aferrado a su amigo. Furuya giró a verlo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño después de haberse levantado. Tenía el libro entre sus dedos y lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Esto seguramente forzó su caída —susurró. Los demás giraron a ver a Furuya que limpiaba el libro sin interés—. Ya puedes soltar a Kominato.

Toujou se rio con lo último, Sawamura se soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que todos le estaban viendo. Carraspeó un poco colocando sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Toujou te asustaste con un retrato! ¡Debes de aprender mucho! —El castaño señaló al mencionado que le había observado con una gota de sudor que se deslizó por su cuello.

— ¡Mira quién habla! —Le gritó Kanemaru señalándolo.

— ¿Y bien, Satoru? ¿Qué encontraste? —Toujou, quien trataba a todos los de primer año del club con familiaridad se acercó al más alto observando con bastante interés el libro—. Parece… un tablero de juegos.

—Cómo el de la película esa dónde todo cobra vida —susurró el mencionado. Hideaki asintió conociendo el título de dicha obra—. Sumanji.

—Jumanji —le corrigió el más bajo de ambos—. ¿Y? ¿Tiene algo de interesante? —El menor intentó abrirlo, aunque no fue posible. Tenía a un costado una pequeña cerradura que indicaba que necesitaba una llave. Intentaron buscar cerca sí había una pero no encontraron nada más que basura.

Eijun por el contrario estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Había visto esa película cuando era todavía pequeño pero le había asustado de sobremanera… ¡Él no quería ser comido por animales acuáticos o convertido en mono! ¡Todo menos eso! Haruichi se acercó hacía los cuatro observando curiosamente el libro que estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Qué idioma es esto? —Preguntó el de cabellos rosas, realmente tenía curiosidad—. ¿Latín? ¿Qué hace un libro así en este lugar?

—Al parecer era una vieja biblioteca… ¿estudiantes extranjeros? —Los demás se levantaron de hombros. Furuya volvió a colocar el libro en la mesa después de que todos perdieran interés.

— _"Di un nombre"_ —susurró Furuya. Los demás giraron a ver al contrario al darse cuenta de lo que había susurrado—. Allí dice, en japonés… _"di un nombre"_ —Toujou acercó la luz observando que encima de la cubierta efectivamente decía: « Di un nombre »

— ¿Un nombre? ¿Qué tipo de nombre?

—No sé, ¿probamos con el de alguno de nosotros? —Apuntó Kanemaru con bastante interés. Todos se vieron las caras y el rubio susurró—: Sawamura Eijun.

— ¡¿Por qué el mío?!

—Los rumores dicen que la brujería no sirve con idiotas —habló el rubio—. No te pasará nada.

— ¡No! ¡Él mío no! ¡Kominato Harucchi! ¡Él es el demonio! ¡La brujería no funciona con la magia negra directa del cuerpo de nuestro demonio!

—Eijun-kun… —susurró el mencionado.

— ¿Y sí todos gritamos nuestro nombre? —Opinó Toujou en forma de pregunta—. Sí funciona de verdad seguramente seremos afectados también. De lo contrario, Sawamura no sufrirá solo —la risa del rubio se escuchó en toda la habitación. Por alguna razón todos estuvieron de acuerdo—. A la cuenta de 1, 2, 3.

Todos gritaron su nombre al unísono.

—Sawamura Eijun.

— ¡No es justo, Furuya!

—No… tú nombre aparece en la portada —los de primero se acercaron a ver que efectivamente, lo que parecía una pequeña pantalla digital había aparecido el nombre del castaño. Los demás giraron a ver a este y luego volvieron a ver la pantalla—. Aparecieron más letras en otro idioma.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Kanemaru acercándose. Los de primer año intentaron leerlo, pero nada, no eran capaces de entender nada más que lo que mostraba la pantalla. Kominato se acercó intentando pronunciarlo.

— ** _Amit ma nem lesz holnap*_**

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Eijun frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Un hechizo deportivo? —Los demás se levantaron de hombros.

— ¡No puede ser, es la una y media de la mañana! ¡No nos vamos a levantar mañana! —Toujou había visto la hora en el teléfono, los demás hicieron cara de pánico dispuestos a salir de la habitación.

— ¡Furuya, vamos! ¡Te vamos de dejar atrás! —El de cabellos azules observó por última vez la pantalla del libro. Había alumbrado a un tenue color jade disminuyendo poco a poco. Hasta que se apagó. Satoru parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¡Furuya!

—Ya voy… —susurró. **¿Debería decirles que fue lo que vi?** —pensó. Sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, debía de ser solo una metáfora o tal vez algo más. Después de aquel fragmento en un idioma desconocido apareció en japonés.

 ***** « Lo que hoy es no será mañana » y después de que la luz tenue se apagara un mensaje que nadie pudo leer: « Buena suerte, Sawamura Eijun »

 _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_ **~ (´** **´) ~** _¡Oshi! ¡Oshi! ¡Oshi!_

[Habitaciones, 06:40 a.m.]

— ¡Sawamura! ¡Levántate de una buena vez! ¡La última vez me tocó correr contigo porque no llegaste antes de que el entrenador llegara! —Kuramochi Youichi se encontraba al borde de la cama del castaño apurándole a que se levantara. Él ya estaba listo para largarse al entrenamiento, pero ese mocoso de primer año… ¡Ese maldito mocoso! —. ¡Bakamura!

—Ya escuché, escuché… Kuramochi-senpai- _nya_ …

 **¿Nya?** —Kuramochi abrió suavemente sus labios con sorpresa al haber escuchado lo último. ¿Lo habría imaginado? Unas pequeñas manos se habían colado por la sábana del castaño que parecía un poco sucia, pero no pareció haberse deshecho de ellas la noche anterior, quitándoselas de encima con un poco de sueño, perezoso sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de esta.

—Ya me levante- _nya_ … ¿estás contento? —Un momento… entonces no lo había imaginado. ¿Por qué la voz de Sawamura estaba mucho más aguda? ¿Por qué tenía el cuerpo mucho más pequeño? Espera un momento… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡¿ESO ERA UNA COLA?!

Kuramochi había pasado del color natural de su piel a un verde, morado e incluso había llegado al amarillo completamente pálido. Había comenzado a sudar de un momento a otro y sus dedos no dejaban de rascarse la piel, quemándose con estos.

— ¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Ese, fue el gritó de terror de Kuramochi-senpai.

* * *

NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA:

— ¿Qué? Me declaro culpable, no me resistí. Así que aquí os dejo el prólogo de esto. En serio, quería terminar el capítulo de Seven Days, pero me topé con esto que comencé poco tiempo después y me cagué de la risa (a pesar de que sólo tengo un capítulo terminado) [A parte del prólogo]

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

—No se pongan a pensar cómo pasó, pasó y ya.

—Besos.

—Un reviews es una galleta, sí tengo muchas galletas les regalaré el primer capítulo que está hecho.

Saludos.


End file.
